His Tigress
by mokaakashia
Summary: Yukiko is a lone tigress demon who fell into a spider web of hate and agony. Naraku tried to use her to kill sesshomaru but seeing him brought her back to her senses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't used this site in a long time almost 3 years now. I am starting off with an Inuyasha fanfic. Hope you guys...**

 **Shippo: Wait Moka-chan!**

 **Me: huh shippo? What are you doing here?**

 **Shippo: Inuyasha is looking for you, and kagome is angry about it.**

 **Me: oops. I don't love Inuyasha! I love sesshomaru!**

 **Sesshomaru: ...really?**

 **Me: *blushes brightly* um, gotta find inuyasha bye! *runs away***

 **Shippo: Moka-chan doesn't own inuyasha! *looks at sesshomaru's glare and runs away scared***

 **Sesshomaru: ...*walks away***

 **Character info**

 **Name (last, first): Nakamura, Yukiko**

 **Nickname(s): Yuki, Kiko, Yukihime**

 **Age: 17**

 **Species: Tiger demoness**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Sexual Orientation: Straight**

 **Birthday: unknown**

 **Life Story: Her mother was princess of the Northern lands while her father was the general of the northern army. He saved her during an attack on the palace. They decided to mate after she fell in love with him. They became lord and lady and had Yukiko. As Yukiko turned 360 she met Lord Inutaisho and he introduced her to prince Sesshomaru and she immediately fell for him but figured he wouldn't love her back so she hid it away.**

 **About Him/Her**

 **Personality: Sweet, Loyal, Smart, Kind, Shy, Protective**

 **Good Habit(s): Protects everyone she deems family**

 **Bad Habit(s): Bites her lip when concerned or scared**

 **Like(s): hunting, singing, dancing**

 **Dislike(s): wolves, idiots, Naraku**

 **Hobbies: singing, dancing, hunting**

 **Fear(s): wolves**

 **Special Powers/Abilities: Change into a tiger, poison claw, Speed, Yokai power, Vine whip**

 **Dreams and Talents**

 **Ambition/Life-long Dream: Find a mate, Kill Naraku**

 **Occupation/Job: Princess of the North**

 **Family and Friends**

 **Parent(s): Amaya Nakamura (Mother), Rei Nakamura (Father)**

 **Sibling(s): None**

 **Relative(s): None known**

 **Pet(s): Mina The Nekomata**

 **Best Friend(s): Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru**

 **Friend(s): Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara**

 **Crush(es): Sesshomaru**

 **Rival(s): Kagura**

 **Enemies: Naraku, Band of seven, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Infant**

 **InuYasha Information**

 **Alliance: Sesshomaru pack/ Inuyasha gang**

 **Do you have jewel shards?: yes**

 **If so, how many?: 2**

 **Weapon(s): Claws, fangs**

 **Looks and Appearance**

 **Body Type/Looks: Hourglass figure, Long wavy black hair, gold eyes, small lips, tiny nose**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 149lbs.**

 **Outfit(s): white tiger fur shall, matching skirt, metal chest plate, and white tiger fur leg warmers**

 **Accessories: None**

 **Makeup: None**

 **Scent: Lillies**

 **Hairstyle(s): Down with a flower to hold it back**

 **Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: None**

 **Character Opinions [What Your OC thinks about the characters]**

 **Good Guys**

 **InuYasha's Group**

InuYasha: He's a pain in the butt! But he is like a little brother.

Higurashi Kagome: She is wierd but perfect for Inuyasha

Sango: She's awesme she taught me how to fight demons

Miroku: Pervert but a part of Inuyasha's pack so I can't hurt him to much.

Shippou: Awe! I love Shippo!

Kirara: She is just like Mina

 **Allies**

Priestess Kaede: She has healed me lots of times.

Hachiemon "Hachi": Annoying little racoon! Grrrrr

Totousai: Eh? Who? Oh the old guy whatever

Myouga: Stupid flea

 **Kouga's Group**

Kouga: He is so annoying and persistant. Can I kill him? (Kagme: No!) *Sigh*

Ginta: Who?

Hakkaku: Um?

Ayame: *Snarls*

 **Kikyou's Group**

Kikyou: Whatever!

Shinidamachu: ...

Kocho and Asuka: ...creepy

 **Present-Day People**

Higurashi Souta: no idea who that is

Mrs. Higurashi: Who?

Kagome's Grandfather: ...

Hojou: ...

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi: ...

Hitomi: ...

 **Random People**

Midoriko: ...

Magatsuhi: ...

Onigumo: ...

Entei: ...

Hakushin: ...

Mushin: ...

Inu no Taishou: I miss him a lot

Izayoi: I never met her

Sesshoumaru's Mother: I love her like my own mother

Bad Guys

 **Sesshoumaru's Group**

Sesshoumaru: I... Love him a lot. I wish he felt the same for me.

Rin: She is my daughter if anyone touches her they will die a painful death. *Snarls threateningly*

Jaken: Annoying imp!

Kohaku: He is so sweet. I think he likes Rin

Ah-Un: So cute!

 **Naraku's Group**

Naraku: I will kill him if it costs me my life

Kanna: She is wierd as hell

Kagura: She will die slowly and painfully if she doesn't stay away from sesshomaru

Goshinki: Gr

Kageroumaru: Gr

Juroumaru: Gr

Muso: Gr

Akago: Gr

Hakudoushi: Gr

Byakuya: Gr

Other Two Incarnations: *Snarls*

 **Band of Seven**

Bankotsu: Hate him

Suikotsu: Hate him too

Jakotsu: Also hate him

Mukotsu: Him as well

Rinkotsu: Hate

Gukotsu: Hate

Kyoukotsu: Hate him as well

 **Random Bad Guys**

Yura of the Hair: Stupid bitch

Tsubaki: Fucking crazy bitch

Hiten: He was cute and crazy but not my type

Monten: Ew ugly fucking thing

Souten: Poor girl lost her brothers but she's crazy as hell too must run in the family.

Notes: These creatures roam the land and are very independent. Each demon has one Tiger, then they set off to explore around the world. They are usually outgoing, shy, talkative, quiet and they are always very loyal. ( THEY MATE FOR LIFE ) They usually have pointed ears, some have Tiger ears on their heads. They have a striped tail; the color of the tail and ears depend on the Demons' genetics. They wear a metal chest plate; boys have shoulder pads from Tiger fur and girls have a shall from Tiger fur. Both genders have a "wrap/ skirt" made of Tiger fur; the color of the fur depends on what color of fur they like. Any leg warmers, wrist bands etc. is up to the Demon. They have sharp fangs, sharp nails and have the best nose. ( They even top out over Wolves)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter one here! Thank you** **KuramaShadowFoxYokai for the favorite i really appreciate it. Well anyway...**

 **Sesshomaru: Moka.**

 **Me: *blushes bright red* Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama?**

 **Sesshomaru: Tell this sesshomaru your secret.**

 **Me: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters only Yukiko, Okino, and Mina.**

 **Sesshomaru: *glares* That is not what this sesshomaru meant.**

 **Me: *Runs away leaving a cloud of dust behind* Bye!**

 **Sesshomaru: *Leaves calmly***

I ran down the path giggling as my tiger followed me. "Mina! Come on." The smell of dog hit my nose and i froze. "Do you sense that mina?" I asked calmly. She growled in affirmation and lifted her head. "Is it him?" She growled softly and looked at me. "Let's go visit that baka inu." I smiled softly. "Sesshomaru!" I called jumping from the branch i was on and tackled him. "Yukiko?!" He asked confused. I stood up and pushed my skirt back down. "I missed you." I pouted. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Why are you here?" He demanded. I growled and crossed my arms. "I was just traveling. You are in my land." I hissed at him and pushed the hair out of my face. "UGH! I lost my stupid ribbon!" I roared. Sesshomaru suddenly was in front of me with a light red ribbon. "Turn around." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Suddenly i felt his claws in my hair and purred in delight as he put my hair into a ponytail. When he was done i blushed and looked away. "Who are you? Lord Sesshomaru has no time for weak demonesses like you!" I spun around and hissed at the little imp. "Shut your mouth stupid imp." I growled showing my fangs. He looked at me in fear and gasped before throwing himself to the ground in a bow. "I apologize lady Yukino." I smirked and leaned against Sesshomaru softly. He answered with a growl in warning. "Oh shut your muzzle baka inu." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Jaken set up camp here." Sesshomaru demanded. "Yes Mi'lord." He replied as Sesshomaru sat down. I sat next to him and curled into a ball against his side. "Yukiko you are a pain. But i will protect you like my father did your mother." He whispered to me. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep. "Yukiko." Sesshomaru stated. I sat up and stretched. "How old are you now yukiko?" Sesshomaru asked as Jaken was getting fish. "I am 518 years old." I answered taking the ribbon out of my hair and running my claws through it. Sesshomaru took my hands away my hair and began gently running his claws gently through it himself as i blushed. "Sesshomaru. I-" My eyes watered as the thoughts i tried t hide came back. "What is it?" He demanded. "My father is threatening to mate me to the Lord of the South's son Okino if i don't find a mate. Okino is abusive and has been for a long time." I cried into my hands. I heard Sesshomaru let out a snarl before i was pulled into a chest. "Please don't let them mate him." I pleaded in anguish. "Come let's get moving." He stated after we ate our fish. We got on the shoulder of a demon and a carriage started moving in front of us. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The woman in the carriage yelled down to the hanyo below us. The demon grabs the carriage and crushes it. It moved into view of the hanyo. Jaken sent fire at the hanyo as he went to kill the demon. "Jaken." Jaken looked at Sesshomaru. "Yes, Mi'lord?" He replied. "We kill him after our business is done." Sesshomaru stated as I giggled lightly in response. "Yes, Mi'lord." He nodded. "You...Sesshomaru! Who is the demoness with you?" The hanyo yelled at us. "Admirable... so you remember your older brother and my mate?" Sesshomaru stated causing me to blush as he referred me as his mate. The human girl said something causing Sesshomaru to frown. "A mortal girl?" He asked. "Inuyasha.. it suits you to stick to humans." Sesshomaru added. "Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha growled at us and yelled, "Sesshomaru..you! Did you come all this way just to tell me that?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru hand. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our father's grave." Sesshomaru growled. "Grave? Who knows?!" Inuyasha yelled. I zoned out the rest of the yelling match between the yokai and the hanyo. "Go to the western palace immeadiately Yukiko." Sesshomaru demanded. I opened my mouth to protest but my words were blocked by his mouth. He was...KISSING ME! I kissed back and gently pushed away from him. "i'll be waiting for you." I whispered to him. Mina stood under the demon waiting for me. "I love you Yukiko. If i don't return remember that." He said into my ear. "I love you too." I replied jumping off the demon. Mina ran to the western palace as fast as possible which took about 3 days. "Yukiko. Hello honey. Sesshomaru said to drink this." Inu no kimi stated. "Okay." I took the cup and drank the pink liquid. I suddenly started feeling sleepy. "I'm sorry. I love you and my son. Dangers coming and i want you protected. Forgive me." She cried as I fell into her arms. The last thing i heard was her sobs.


End file.
